spaceshooter2016fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tutorial
Im Tutorial wird der Spieler im Einzelspielermodus an das Spiel herangeführt. Dabei wird ihm die Steuerung und sämtliche Spielobjekte mit denen er interagieren kann erklärt. Das Tutorial wird auf Seiten der Roboterarmee gespielt und der Spieler bekommt folgende Anweisungen vom Commander, die er ausführen muss um fortzufahren: Commander: „Initiate testing Fighter 1775. Protocol Delat-1 activated. Loading Interface Database...“ Ein Screenshot des Interface mit Kurzbeschreibung wird angezeigt. A drücken für weiter. Commander: „Test protocol Delta-2 activated. Initiating flight control... Use LT to speed up and confirm.“ Commander: „Access the navigation via Left Stick.“ Commander: „Test protocol Delta-3 activated. Activating prime weapon protocol... Shoot any asteroid by using the Right Trigger.“ Commander: „Test protocol Delta-4 activated. Updating secondary weapon protocol... On the battlefield you will find an array of colour coded PowerUp boxes. Some of which are located alongside the Base, pick 'em up by flying through them, the same goes for mines, marked in blue. Now pick up a mine.“ Commander: „Place the mine near an asteroid by using the RS Button. The explosion will be triggered as soon as you press RS again. Be careful to not blow yourself up in the process by getting some distance before you blow it up.“ Commander: „It's time to calibrate the Rocket PowerUp activate it by collecting the red box. Fire a Rocket at an asteroid by pressing the RS Button.“ Commander: „Testing Fighter 1775. Test protocol Delta-5 activated. Launching upgrade protocol... Gathering a yellow box will give you a shield or stealth upgrade. Aquiring a shield will enable you to decrease your recieved damage for several seconds, while activating Stealth will make you invisible. Both Upgrades can be executed by pressing X Button. Try them out for yourself.“ Commander: „Testing Fighter 1775. Test protocol Delta-6 activated. Loading boost protocol... Green boxes will provide you with fuel for your boost, which you can use by pressing LS, resulting in a dramatically increased airspeed which will last until you let go off the button or run out of fuel. Collect some fuel and see for yourself!“ Commander: „Testing Fighter 1775. Test protocol Delta-7 activated. Initiating maneuver protocol... Your Fighter comes equipped with two special maneuvers to assist you when under enemy fire. Pressing the A Button and pushing the Left Stick towards the right or left will let you execute a barrol roll. Complete a barrol roll maneuver.“ Commander: „Upon pressing the A Button and pushing the left stick in the down or upward position your fighter will fly an Immelman turn. Try out the Immelman turn.“ Commander: „Testing Fighter 1775. Test protocol Delta-8 activated. Activating camera protocol... Using the right stick moves the camera around the fighter. So you can keep an eye out in all directions while flying. Check for enemies!“ Commander: „Pressing the Y Button allows you to switch between the first and the third person view. Take a look at the Cockpit.“ Commander: „You can check on the Scoreboard by pressing the Start button.“ Commander: „Testing Fighter 1775. Test protocol Delta-8 activated. Testing successful. Deactivating protocol... Test protocol Delta-8 deactivated Battlefield access granted.“